


The Waterfall

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip is skinny-dipping. Voyeurism. (05/30/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Show of hands, who wouldn't want to see Trip skinny dipping. The characters of Alexandra Pierson and Rebecca Mathews belong to the author.  


* * *

Enterprise was orbiting the Minshara class planet. Scans had shown some interesting mineral deposits, and only wildlife biosigns. Commander Tucker was leading the biology crewmembers on this away mission. It promised to be so dull they didn't even need a security detail. That's what he got for complaining to Captain Archer about being bored. The shuttle pod landed in the clearing. Trip opened the hatch and was hit with the humid air of this rainforest planet. "Great. Hot, humid and looking for rocks. Could this be anymore fun?" Trip mumbled to himself. After making sure everyone had all the necessary equipment, communicators, and phase pistols, he sent the scientists on their merry way. Everyone would meet back at the shuttle pod in two hours.

"Well I might as well do a little exploring of my own. Maybe get some pictures." Trip said to himself. He set off into the woods. Hiking through the forest, Trip had to admit to himself that it was very pretty here. It was peaceful. The occasional bird like creature flew overhead, and a few small furry animals scurried in front of his feet. He had been walking and taking pictures for about thirty minutes when he came upon another clearing. What was before him was breathtaking. A waterfall was just to the north of his position. It flowed into a crystal clear river. The whole area was surrounded by forest. Quiet and secluded. He took a couple of pictures of the waterfall, and decided the river looked to inviting to pass up.

Trip sat on the edge of the bank. Using his tricorder he scanned the river. No parasites, just harmless fish. He removed his boots and uniform. He was going to swim in his underwear, but thought about it and decided since there was no one around it wouldn't hurt to go skinny dipping. He shucked off his skivvies and walked into the water.

The cool water felt good on his skin. He had worked up a sweat hiking. He headed toward the waterfall. As he was swimming, two female members of the science team were standing by some trees looking toward the river.

Ensign Alexandra Pierson was the first to notice Trip swimming in the river. Her co-worker Crewman Rebecca Mathews was about to call out to the commander. Ensign Pierson stopped her.

"Oh my! Becca be quiet, don't say anything."

"But shouldn't we let him know we're here?"

"Rebecca, look at him. He's swimming in the buff. If we let him know he's here, it will embarrass him."

"Well we can't just stand here and watch him swim." The ladies watched at Trip came to the waterfall, climbed out of the water and stood on a large rock under the fall.

"Alex, we shouldn't be here. If we get caught, we could be in big trouble."

"You're right Becca, we should leave. So why are you still standing there?"

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Because I'm the senior officer, I should bring up the rear."

"You are making that up. You should lead by example and walk away first."

The women both stared with mouths open as they watched Trip take a shower under the waterfall. He was gorgeous . The water and his hands slid down his muscular chest.

"Damn, I knew he was well built, but...damn. Becca what do you think the punishment is for drooling over a superior officer?" Rebecca was about to answer just as Trip turned his back to them. He arched his back as he raised his face to the falling water and slicked back his hair.

"I don't know, but I will gladly pay the price. Whoa talk about bringing up the rear." Rebecca groaned.

Alexandra took Rebecca's arm and drew her back into the trees, just as Trip turned around and faced their position. They were well hidden by the trees, but still had an unobstructed view of Commander Tucker.

Alex whispered. "I'm never going to get to sleep tonight. Becca, close your mouth. You'll catch bugs."

Rebecca licked her lips. "Are you going to tell anyone else about this?"

"Are you crazy? One, I would have to admit that I stood here and watched him swim naked, when I should have turned around and walked away. Two, do you think anyone is going to believe Commander Tucker went skinny dipping in an river on an uninhabited planet?"

"One, you're right, we should have walked away, but we both know that wasn't going to happen when we saw him get out of the water. Two, this is Commander Tucker. The man who spends as much time out of uniform on away missions as he does in uniform."

Trip climbed down off the rock and stepped back into the river. He needed to get back to his clothes and get back to the shuttle pod. The scientists watched him swim away and started their journey back to the pod. They arrived back at the clearing about five minutes before Commander Tucker. They were stowing their equipment when he walked up.

"So ladies, did y'all discover anything interesting?"

Alexandra and Rebecca looked at each other, eyes wide, trying not to laugh. Finally Alex answered. "Yes sir. We gathered all the samples we needed and even took a break to admire the view."


End file.
